Just like Naruto
by Serrye
Summary: A mission that took a turn for the worse leave Iruka and Kakashi stuck in a cave, nursing each others injuries and Iruka realises that Kakashi is just like Naruto. Then a sleep confession leaves Kakashi stunned


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto T_T...

 _Just Like Naruto_

Iruka panted, struggling to catch his breath, his lungs burning, breathing in short sharp bursts that were visible in the cold air. His dark eyes scanning the forest, squinting through the heavy rain, the howling wind cutting through him, his hammering heart beat and the rusting trees bellowing in his ears. Clenching his teeth against the cold he forced down the nauseating panic that coiled inside of him, silently praying for it to be over.

His skin stinging with bleeding cuts and open grazes, the taste of blood in his mouth made his throat tighten, his head throbbing with dehydrated exhaustion. He stepped back, feeling the reassuring weight of his team mate behind him. Both of them stood back to back in the dark forest clearing surrounded by dead bodies and debris.

"We need to get out of sight," Kakashi's stern words made him snigger, _'_ _better late than never!'_ his mind snarled, anger pooling in his stomach. Gripping onto his kunai he continued to search the shadows. Neither one of them had seen it coming, a simple collection mission had started out promisingly until it turned out to be such an obvious trap. Iruka felt his cheeks burn, how could they have been so stupid! He cursed himself silently before glancing over his shoulder, desperate to get out of the freezing rain. "Your four o'clock, there's a cave up on the hill," He answered tightly, fighting to be heard over the wind.

"Hn," Kakashi nodded, their hands moving simultaneously into signal before both disappearing into clouds of smoke.

They both landed side by side in the dark cave of stone. Their breathing reverberating against the walls into a deep echo, Kakashi moved to the mouth of the cave, standing tensely in the dark, his lone eye scouring the area.

"Clear," He said steadying himself against the cold stone. Iruka released the bated breath from his lungs, his body quivering with adrenaline, he swayed, falling stiffly to his knees, gasping against the fire in his lungs, his heart thundering in his chest. Dripping wet with rain he felt the icy chill leak into his bones.

"Iruka?" hearing his name he raised a shaky hand signalling for the Jonin to save his concern. "I'm fine… just… exhausted," he panted, allowing himself to fall back into a sitting position, his eyes closed tightly. Trying desperately to stop himself from trembling and to avoid Kakashi's stare, "We need to make a fire," he choked out, craving warmth and longing for safety.

"Not yet, someone may be watching," Kakashi's low tone made his stomach knot, battling down the wave of nausea that burnt at his throat he shook the visions of death from his mind.

"Gods, please let it be over," Iruka whispered, his eyes screwing tighter shut. His chakra was low and he wasn't sure how much he could take. The fear of being so vulnerable made him feel sick.

"We appear safe for now, but we may need to move soon," Kakashi added, moving into the cave the Jonin breathed a deep sigh, awkwardly taking off his backpack before sinking down to the floor, his back against the hard stone.

"They came out of nowhere!" Iruka growled a wave of anger surging through him, "We walked straight into them like complete idiots!" shaking his head in embarrassment, the shock still raw as he fought away flashes of blood and severed bodies, silently wishing they had never left the village, he would have given anything to be back inside his classroom.

Kakashi shifted with a tight breath, "They hid their chakra, we had no way of knowing they were waiting for us," he replied with a shrug.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Iruka snarled, irritated by Kakashi's unfazed tone. He shot an angry scowl at the Jonin, his eyes instantly widening with dread "K-Kakashi!" He stammered, his heart leaping into his throat at the sight of the silver haired ninja, slumped against the cave wall, clutching his side, blood seeping from between his fingers, his hair limp and drenched with rain, his eye was closed and his breathing was laboured.

Iruka bolted to his feet rushing to his team mate's side, Kakashi's uncovered eye slit open fixing Iruka in a steady gaze "It's nothing," he muttered half-heartedly trying to reassure the fiery Chuunin.

"Bullshit!" Iruka growled viciously. "Let me see!" he demanded pulling at Kakashi's wrist to reveal a deep slice into his pale skinned ribcage. Iruka winced pulling off his pack with a curse he began searching for his emergency kit, hating himself for not noticing Kakashi has been injured. Kakashi reapplied pressure with his blooded hand watching Iruka with mild amusement.

"Take off your jacket, I have bandages and-"

"It's just a flesh wound," Kakashi interrupted causing Iruka to pause; glaring at the Jonin he put his pack on the floor.

"You're losing blood," Iruka insisted, his eyes narrowing impatiently.

"Not much," Kakashi answered, holding Iruka's stare, unwavered by the Chuunin's anger.

"It'll get infected!" Iruka snapped, his irritation building.

"I'll live," Kakashi sighed, hiding his amusement with a casual shrug. Iruka's nostril flared, the rage burning his skin, he breathed a growl, seething at Kakashi's stubbornness.

"Take off your jacket or I'll take it off myself!" Iruka warned, his patience wearing dangerously thin. The bitterness in his tone made Kakashi blink, his dark eye narrowed, pondering briefly how far he should push the Chuunin's hot temper. Iruka's stare darkened and Kakashi rolled his eye resigning to his fate. He removed his flak jacket and pulled up his black shirt revealing a long open wound.

Iruka winced sympathetically, reaching for his pack and pulled out alcohol and gauze. Iruka soaked the gaze with the alcohol, meeting Kakashi's steady stare "This will sting," he explained in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"Mmm," Kakashi muttered with amusement, his gaze unfaltering, a sarcastic smirk hidden beneath his mask.

Iruka's eyes narrowed at him, irritated by the Jonin's disinterested façade he slapped the gaze onto the wound, pressing a little harder than necessary, feeling a strange satisfaction when Kakashi's eye squeezed shut with a wince of pain.

Iruka bathed Kakashi's side before placing a fresh wad of gauze over the cut "Hold," Iruka ordered simply. Kakashi silently complied watching as Iruka grabbed the roll of bandages and looked warily at Kakashi's torso.

Iruka swallowed, realising the clothes would have to go, he felt his cheeks colour. Iruka's gaze dropped "Take off your shirt," Iruka said tightly, struggling to maintain a level tone. Kakashi complied, pulling at the back of his shirt collar to ease it gently over his head with his free hand before stiffly pulling it from his arms.

Iruka risked a shy glance, his eyes drank in the pale ivory skin, the toned firm muscles beneath and the faint silvery scars that marred its perfection. Iruka felt his heart leap, struggling to keep in the hot searing attraction simmering beneath the surface. Taking a silent breath to pull himself together "Sit up," Iruka said softly, watching as Kakashi braced himself against the wall, leaning forward he brought himself closer to Iruka, his dark eye staring silently.

Iruka leaned in, snaking his arms around Kakashi's waist, jolting when his bare arms touched Kakashi's warm wet skin. Iruka felt himself blush, his eyes meeting Kakashi's, their faces only inches apart, their breath mingling as a swirl of gentle mist. Iruka paused, his mind swimming as he breathed in Kakashi's scent. His eyes falling to Kakashi's mask desperately wondering what lay beneath.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow "Problem?" he asked in a bemused whisper, searching Iruka's face curiously. Iruka blinked, tearing his eyes away he began to pull the bandage around Kakashi's waist, his face burning with embarrassment, tying the bandage securely into place. Iruka paused, his proximity to Kakashi was becoming unbearable "How's that?" He asked quietly, avoiding Kakashi's gaze.

Kakashi shrugged, silently smirking when Iruka glared at him. For some reason Kakashi was really starting to enjoy that look, quietly admiring how Iruka's blush tinted skin exaggerated the pale scar across his nose.

"You're impossible!" Iruka breathed, rolling his eyes, his embarrassment quickly replaced with a flare of irritation.

"How so?" Kakashi questioned, reclining stiffly against the wall as Iruka busied himself with packing away his kit.

"I'm a teacher, I know adolescent bravado when I see it!... Gods you are _just_ like Naruto!" Iruka ranted as Kakashi watched him curiously, pausing for a moment before deciding to respond.

"Adolescent bravado?" Kakashi asked expertly hiding his amusement, staring warmly at Iruka with a hidden smile.

"Yes! Pretending you don't care about something when you so _obviously_ do, like a pouty teenager!... It doesn't make you look cool you know! And-" Kakashi's hand caught Iruka's arm, the gently touch silencing him instantly, blinking silently at Kakashi. The Jonin was studying his arm, his free hand pulling the med kit closer.

"Last time I checked, I was twenty six years old… Not exactly an adolescent…" he said softly as he began to apply balm to the grazes of Iruka's forearm. Iruka sat silently stunned, his heart hammering inside his chest at the warmth Kakashi's touch "… And I definitely don't pout," Kakashi added as he reached for Iruka's other arm.

Iruka swallowed hard, feeling his cheeks burning as he watched Kakashi tending to his wounds, surprised by the gentle tenderness of the Jonin's touch. Iruka's mind wandered, battling down awkward shyness that fluttered in his stomach.

Hearing a mutter he blinked, his brows knitting, "Huh?" he questioned causing Kakashi's hand to pause, The Jonin eyed him curiously, suppressing an amused smile as he moved to bathe the grazes of Iruka's face, feeling the heat from the Chuunin's flushed skin he noticed Iruka stiffen. Suppressing a laugh he fought to keep his tone level "I said… That I am most certainly _nothing_ like, Naruto,"

Iruka snorted, pulling away from Kakashi's hand "Yes you are," Iruka smirked with a gentle laugh. Kakashi's hand fell away to rest in his lap "Explain," he ordered narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Iruka.

"Where do I start!... You're both stubborn, You're both disobedient, you are both _way_ to proud, and you both frustrate the hell out of me!" Iruka breathed, blowing the stray strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Is that so..." Kakashi smirked, scratching his bare chest absently as he sat back against the cave wall.

"Yep," Iruka nodded, suppressing a shiver as the cold air began to nip at his skin.

"Hm," Kakashi muttered with feigned disinterest. He gave a lazy shrug, pulling off his wet gloves and dropping them to the floor. Iruka watched curiously as Kakashi pulled a scroll from his leg pouch and rolled it open along the floor, The Jounin shifted stiffly to pick up the discarded bloody gauze before squeezing a few drops onto the scroll surface and pressing his hand down onto it. Iruka blinked, his brows raising as Kakashi's eight ninja-dogs manifesting in a large cloud of smoke.

"Boss," the pug barked casually, flashing a nod of acknowledgement at Iruka, the rest of the pack sat staring at their master expectantly.

"Go keep watch of the perimeter, you see anything suspicious let me know, otherwise report back in an hour." The pack barked in acknowledgement.

"Gotcha," Pakkun gave a lazy salute before they all prowled off out of the cave. Iruka eyed Kakashi suspiciously, waiting silently for an explanation.

"We won't make it back to the village in this condition, we'll rest here and set out at sunrise," Kakashi said before waiting for Iruka to protest.

Iruka looked out of the cave entrance, seeing the darkness of night creeping in, he nodded in agreement. The village was almost a day's sprint away, with both of them injured and low on chakra it would take almost three times that long, the risk was far too great, staying put until morning was their only option. Raising his hands he quickly signalled a shadow clone "Bring us some fire wood," Iruka instructed his clone nodded silently before bolting through the mouth of the cave.

Iruka threw down a hand steadying himself as his body swayed, feeling his chakra drop dangerously low, he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching his head as it throbbed. Feeling a hand on his back his eyes opened "Drink," Kakashi said gently, holding out his water canteen. Iruka blushed, accepting silently with trembling hands. He took a mouthful of water, shifting to sit back against the cave wall as Kakashi sat next to him, rummaging through his pack.

"You should get out of those clothes," Kakashi suggested pulling a dry shirt from his pack and holding it out to Iruka.

"Pfft! You need that more than I do!" Iruka huffed, eyeing Kakashi's naked torso. Kakashi remained unmoving, his eye locked onto Iruka, who realised it was more of an order than a suggestion. The Chuunin rolled his eyes in irritation snatching the shirt from Kakashi and handing him back his canteen. Unzipping his flak jacket, watching Kakashi pull a dry blanket around his own shoulders with a wince; Iruka sat forward fighting against the burn of embarrassment and the chill of icy wet clothes he stripped, casting a self-conscious sideways glance at the Jonin, who reclined against the wall gazing up blindly at the stone ceiling. Iruka pushed his arms inside the sleeves welcoming the warm dry shirt against his frozen skin.

"I disagree with you," Kakashi's words made him pause, blinking at the silver haired ninja with confusion, Iruka watched him as Kakashi frowned up at the ceiling. "Naruto, will never be like me," Kakashi finished absently. Iruka's brows raised, he breathed an irritated sigh "I forgot to mention arrogant too…" Iruka muttered shoving the shirt over his head.

"Naruto, is already far greater than I could ever hope to be," Kakashi continued to ponder aloud. Iruka's expression softened, flashing a gentle smile, The Jonin's modesty taking Iruka by surprise. Kakashi lifted his head eyeing the cave entrance for a few moments before Iruka's shadow clone appeared with a high pile of fire wood. Iruka raised an annoyed eyebrow at Kakashi "Show off," he muttered, straightening his shirt.

The clone arranged the fire pile while Iruka searched his pack for flint. Kakashi sat forward, "The wood's too wet, that won't work," he said causing Iruka to pause. Kakashi's hands began to move in sequence before he breathed hard through the circled thumb and forefingers of his right hand. A huge hot flame rolled out onto the wood. The intense heat causing the wood to crackle and hiss as it caught fire instantly. Iruka raised his hand, shielding his eyes and turning his face away from the searing heat that filled the cave.

Iruka breathed a sigh, feeling his body temperature rising, his clone disappeared into fine smoke as Kakashi slumped back against the cave wall. Iruka pulled off his gloves, laying them in front of the fire, he gently unknotted his Hitai-ate and placed it in his lap, pulling the band from his wet hair he shook his locks free before holding his palms out to the flames. He yawned, his eyes lidding sleepily, his body suddenly feeling heavy, his face draining into a frown as worry coiled in his stomach, "Do you think we'll be safe tonight?" he asked quietly.

Kakashi eyed him silently, pulling his Hitai-ate up and off his head revealing his closed scarred left eye, he placed it onto of his pack, his right eye glancing towards the entrance of the cave. He ran a hand through his damp silver hair, scratching the back of his head with a half shrug, "No immediate threat, My hounds would have found something by now," He answered gently. Iruka gave a tight nod, silently praying for safety.

"You should get some sleep," Kakashi muttered causing Iruka to smile at another deceptively worded order. Iruka gave another yawn, letting himself sink back against the wall, his eyes lidding sleepily as he gazed at the fire. Silence stretched out between them, the gentle crackling of the fire wood echoing through the cave the flickering flames making the shadows dance against the walls. Iruka closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift. "There was one more thing…" he breathed as his body started to sink.

"Hn?" Kakashi murmured, admiring Iruka in the firelight.

"About you… and Naruto…" Iruka sighed, his face softening as he slipped further. Kakashi's brows raised curiously.

"And what's that?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"You both… Make it… Impossible… For me not to love you…" Iruka whispered words trailing off into a gentle sigh as he finally gave in to exhaustion, sinking into a deep sleep, oblivious of the wide blue eyed Jounin that stared at him in the firelight.


End file.
